The present invention resides generally in the field of cardiology, and more particularly relates to stable myocardial grafts and methods and cellular compositions useful for achieving such grafts.
As further background, organ transplantation has been widely used to replace diseased, nonfunctional tissue. More recently, cellular transplantation to augment deficiencies in host tissue function has emerged as a potential therapeutic paradigm. One example of this approach is the well publicized use of fetal tissue in individuals with Parkinsonism (reviewed in (1), see reference list, infra.), where dopamine secretion from transplanted cells alleviates the deficiency in patients. In other studies, transplanted myoblasts from uneffected siblings fused with endogenous myotubes in Duchenne's patients; importantly the grafted myotubes expressed wild-type dystrophin (2).
Despite their relevance in other areas, these earlier studies do not describe any cellular transplantation technology which can be successfully applied to the heart, where the ability to replace damaged myocardium would have obvious clinical relevance. Additionally, the use of intra-cardiac grafts to target the long-term expression of angiogenic factors and ionotropic peptides would be of therapeutic value for individuals with myocardial ischemia or congestive heart failure, respectively.
In light of this background there is a need for the development of cellular transplantation technology in the heart. Desirably, such technology would not only provide stable grafts in the heart but also enable the delivery of useful recombinant proteins or other molecules directly to the heart. The present invention addresses these needs.